1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance instructing apparatus adapted to arrange automatic performance data and produce performance guide data used for guiding a player through performance.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a performance instructing apparatus having a performance guide function is known wherein a light-emitting diode (LED) (keyboard LED) provided for each key on a keyboard is turned on as automatic performance data representing a tune or a song is reproduced, so as to inform a player of the timing when the key should be depressed, and wherein the reproduction of the tune is stopped until the player depresses the key designated by the light-emitting diode. Thus, the reproduction of the automatic performance data proceeds concurrently with the performance of the player guided by the apparatus (concurrent proceedings).
In a known method for guiding the player through the performance, a track (guide track) exclusively used for performance guide is provided in addition to tracks for the automatic performance data, and performance guide data (for example, key codes of keys to be depressed by the player) are stored in this guide track, so as to allow the concurrent proceedings as described above. In this method, the automatic performance data are read from the automatic performance data tracks as the tune goes on, while at the same time the performance guide data are read from the guide track, to thus perform the concurrent proceedings based on the performance guide data thus read. To enable the player to practice the tune according to the performance level of himself/herself, it has been proposed to prepare a plurality of kinds of performance guide data that vary with respective performance levels, to thus allow the player to select a desired one from the data thus prepared.
Although the conventional performance instructing apparatus as described above may enable the player to practice a tune or a song according to his/her performance level, the level of the performance guide is determined or limited by the prepared performance guide data. If performance guide data that matches the level of the player are not prepared for the tune the player wishes to practice, therefore, the player must practice the tune at a level different from the player's performance level. Even if the tune selected by the player based on his/her performance level includes some grace notes, chords and the like which are difficult to play, the player is directed by the performance guide to play these notes and chords as they are. This may cause the player to give up practicing before achieving a desired level, particularly in the case where the player is a beginner.